


never setting

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun."He thinks of those words often.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	never setting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> for you, dear friend <3 You are marvelous and I'm so thankful for you!

* * *

“ _You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun.”_

He thinks of those words often. How they mock him.

Rising implies setting. Katara never sets.

Her days are filled with care, healing, and rebuilding. In her nights, in holding him or curling into him, in rolling her hips over him or dragging her fingers across his back as he thrusts over her, she’s nurturing and remaking him. She’s putting together the broken pieces of him, the broken pieces of her, and molding them into something new.

Something singular.

No.

Katara never sets.

Zuko endeavors to deserve her in all he does.


End file.
